The present invention relates to the field of electrical connection and/or bonding devices, in particular of terminal blocks; more particularly the invention concerns a marker-holder system for one or more terminal block(s), comprising one or more marker-holder device(s) for as many terminal blocks and a fastener disposed on the terminal block(s).